All Grown Up!  Identity Theft
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Tommy needed 999 dollars and 99 cents to pay for a trip to Hawaii for Kimi's birthday and he need it today! So he got a job at Professor Spooky's house for a...BRAIN TRANSPLANT which caused the monster stealing his identity. What will happen?


**IDENTITY THEFT**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan**

**Based on 'Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain' by Tim Hauser**

It was a dark and stormy day and inside the Pickles house was a twenty year old Tommy playing a video game. While an eighteen year old Dil was watching him.

"Hang on Dil, I'm finishing him off!" said Tommy with determination. "Take this and that!" he yelled at the TV. The game that he was playing was Halo. While he was 'killing' the bad guys, Dil noticed someone was at the door. It was Kimi, Tommy's girlfriend.

"Hey Dil" said Kimi as she put her umbrella away near the door.

"Hey Kimi" said Dil.

"Tommy" she said happily. But Tommy was too busy to notice Kimi. "Hello?" she asked. "I'm so looking forward about tonight are you?" she asked.

"KIMI, are you trying to get me killed?" asked Tommy rudely.

"Hmm, maybe?" said Kimi, giving Tommy an evil glare. "Oh Tommy Pickles, you forgot didn't you?" she snapped.

"Oh no, no" said Tommy with his eyes glued to the TV. "...Forgot what?" he asked later.

"Our date?" she said sternly.

"Oh yes our date...for what?" he asked.

"My Birthday! Ooh, well from now on you can date your stupid video game" she said crossly and walked out of the room. Tommy saw Kimi about to walk out on him when his Halo character died by Phil.

"Kimi?" he said. He chucked his Xbox controller away and noticed a newspaper which advertise 'Miniature Golf'. "Ha I fooled ya, I got everything planned. You see I was saving it for a surprise. Ta da da!" he said showing the newspaper, Kimi sniffed.

"You and me out in the sun with fresh air, blue skies, waterfalls for eighteen..." but Kimi saw an ad for Hawaii.

"Days in Hawaii" she said surprisingly and hugged Tommy. "Oh Tommy". Tommy was confused 'Hawaii' he thought to himself. He looked at the ad and the price tag was in huge numbers saying 'ONLY $999.99!' which horrified Tommy.

"You're so sweet" said Kimi happily and kissed him deeply. Which made Tommy zoned out a little.

"Aloha" she said as she walked out of the door. Which is now good for Tommy to PANIC!

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO DIL? You need mulla to hula" he said as he grabbed a pillow and put on his head feeling stressful. Dil looked around the scattered newspapers on the floor and noticed a 'Want Ads' paper on the floor.

"Hey Tommy, here's something" he said giving the page to him.

"Want Ads?" he asked. "Look here!" said Dil as he put the paper down. Tommy looked around and noticed the ad that Dil was talking about.

"Oh listen to this, 'Earn $999.99! For a mindless day work'. Yes! I'm back in business. Thanks Dil" he said and he rushed away.

_**4...3...2...1... !**_

_**Every birthday, my mom and dad would say**_

_**You're another year older, another year wiser**_

_**But I still go to school to get an education**_

_**I treat each and every day like a mini vacation !**_

_**All Grown Up !**_

_**I really wanna shout it out !**_

_**All Grown Up !**_

_**I want the world to know!**_

_**All Grown Up !**_

_**I really wanna shout it out !**_

_**All Grown Up with you**_

_**All Grown Up... with... you !"**___

He then later found the house were he's to 'work'.

"Well here it is '1313 Lobotony Lane' he said. He whistled happily as he got his tie out to make himself look casual. He knocked on the door four times, then the floor opened. Tommy was hanging on for dear life but lost his grip. Tommy screamed down a tube until he landed in a chair. But locks locked his arms and legs and he saw a spooky laboratory.

"Talk about your iron planned contract" he said to himself. He gulped nervously until he saw a grey haired man which scared Tommy.

"Professor Spooky at your service. You're here for the job?" he asked checking if the locks are secured properly.

"er...yeah..I mean no" he said nervously.

"Oh don't be shy, it's not just a job, it's an adventure!" he said evilly putt his cold hands on Tommy's face.

"I hate adventure" said a lying Tommy trying to get out of it.

"Perfect you're hired!" he said as he dashed closer to Tommy's face.

"Let me introduce you to your co. worker..I made him myself" he said as he stroked Tommy's hair and pulled it.

"Hey" shouted Tommy. Soon the professor pushed a green button, lights were flashing and red smoke was billowing in air as a huge monster (who was trying to get out) roared loudly, which scares the living daylights out of Tommy. Just then Professor Spooky smashed a helmet on Tommy's head.

"Oh I like it when they squeal" he snarled.

"Hey wait a minute?" said Tommy as Professor Spooky went to his X-ray machine, which was fuzzy at first but he smacked it to make it better.

"W-what's going on?" he shivered. The screen targeted Tommy and showed his brain.

"Ah perfect" said the professor to himself. He was then lifted on a cherry picker.

"Julius, Julius baby. Daddy had found you a brand new brain!" he said cuddling Julius' face.

"W-wait, you're not?" said Tommy, but was interrupted by Professor Spooky. "Put your brain in his body...Ahhh THAT'S RIGHT!" with a little light bulb lighted from his head. He then pushed a button and down came a brain translator to Julius' head. As when it landed, electric static came zapping down on both of them. Tommy was trying to be free but was to late. The machine was overloaded and exploded sending the laboratory in pieces! Soon the smoke cleared and Tommy coughed.

"Oh I don't feel like myself" he said to himself. He then realised that he was in...Julius' body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm not myself, that crazy gizmo really worked! Oh professor, professor!. Look I don't care about the money. I want my old body back!" he said grabbing the professor only know he's turned into ashes. Just then a crazy looking Tommy came jumping from the rubble. "Wait stop!" said the Julius/Tommy. But the Tommy/Julius just snarled angrily at him and threating to kill him.

"Um..you monster..me Tommy, Tommy Pickles" he said nervously. Bumping into something.

"You know Tommy Pickles?" he asked. Tommy/Julius soon noticed that he has hair. "Ooh er" he said feeling it.

"J-just looking in my wallet you see" and the monster pulled out Tommy's wallet. He noticed a picture of Tommy as a baby.

"Ah, that's old. There's me" he said looking down at picture of Tommy with Kimi at the Valentine's Day dance. "That's me with my girlfriend Kimi" the Tommy/Julius saw the picture. "Oh Kimi" he said eyeing at the picture.

"Yeah and she likes my body and my brain that in the same place that is" as he grabbed the wallet off him, sending Tommy/Julius mad and shocked Tommy.

"Kimi, Kimi, Kimi" he said as he was climbing on Tommy which made him scream a bit as his own body was jumping out of the factory. "Kimi, Kimi, Kimiiii" he shouted. "Hey stop theft, where are you going with my body? We got to switch our brains!" but the Julius/Tommy was out of the building and chewed a bit of a gutter. He then noticed Kimi walking into a shop called 'The Wet Rat' shop. She was looking for a swim suit.

"Kimi" he said in his monster's voice. Meanwhile in the shop, Kimi was searching for the perfect swim suit that she thought Tommy would love. "Cute suit, but not on my pay check" she said as she chucked them away. She then spotted a lime green suit.

"Oh my huh what will Tommy think?" she said to herself. Until Julius/Tommy rushed in with an evil looking face. However Kimi doesn't realised about Tommy's problem.

"Tommy, huh ha, why speak of the devil." she said. Julius/Tommy said nothing he just looked at Kimi seductively. Kimi then spotted what Julius/Tommy was 'looking' at.

"Ah, ah, ah" she said teasingly, "Not until we get on the boat" but Julius/Tommy was about to jump on her when Tommy/Julius came through the window grabbing Julius/Tommy just in time.

"Kimi it's a monster!" not realising this Kimi screamed and chucked some plastic stuff to Tommy/Julius' face which made him free Julius/Tommy. Kimi grabbed his hand and rushed outside the door.

"Come on Tommy let's get out of here!" Later, the Tommy/Julius bashed outside the door causing the shop to break. He looked around for his girlfriend and then spotted her.

"That was close I-I think we lost him." but Tommy/Julius was behind a bus and he got Kimi into his hand.

"Kimi" but like last time she bashed and him.

"Tommy help!" Tommy was trying to tell her until he said, "Help!" he then got Kimi away from him.

"Kimi stop it's me, Tommy" he smiled.

"Tommy?" she asked. She then noticed that the Julius/Tommy was behind the bus and was on a bonnet of a car. Tommy/Julius saw a crane.

"Hang on" he said. And with that he grabbed the rope and swung to the building, while Kimi was screaming for dear life.

"You'll be safe up here" said Tommy/Julius.

"Go get him Tommy, rip his ears off!" and charging down like a plane, Tommy/Julius grabbed the Julius/Tommy.

"Yes" he said but Julius/Tommy grabbed a lever and opened the grabber. Some junk fell onto Tommy/Julius' head and fell but unfortunately, he grabbed Julius/Tommy and all he could say was..."Uh oh" and both of them fell down to some telephone wires. They landed and electric static came out and zapped them both which made then switch their brains. The two jumped off and flew straight to the building were Kimi is standing. Kimi gasped but Julius grabbed her and the three of them crashed into a big billboard which advertise the Hawaii holiday. Tommy groaned in pain.

"Kimi!" he shouted.

"Tommy" Kimi said happily...but Julius looked and laughed at her seductively. "Uh oh" she said.

"HEY let her go!" shouted Tommy but Julius roared so loudly at him you smell his breath. He looked back at Kimi and chuckled. But then Tommy bit him which upsetted him so instead he chucked him off the building.

"Tommy!" Kimi said sadly. But julius was doing some kissy kissy stuff and Kimi slapped him which upsetted him even more! He growled and was about to eat Kimi when behind him, there was someone with a kind of vacuum cleaner saying, "Hey Julius" Julius' eyes bugged to see that it was...Tommy!

He cocked the cleaner and said, "Let her go" Julius screeched in anger and threats to let go of Kimi. Tommy charged to him and Julius was about to squash him as Tommy jumped to the robotic arm on the billboard he lassoed the rope and swung to Julius. The monster was trying to grab him until he was all tied up making him released Kimi to fall off the building.

"KIMI!" he shouted and grabbed her hand and the two purpled hair duo landed safely on the building. The couple soon hugged.

"Oh that was a close one" said Kimi happily leaving Julius dangling on the edge of the building for dear life! Kimi accidentally pushed his silver leg and made him fall. But he was left dangling like a yo-yo.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

Tommy and Kimi were on a cruise ship. Tommy then kneeled down on one and knee and said,

"Kimi Watanabe Finster, will you marry me" he said giving her a black velvet box with a special ring in it. A gush of tears went down from Kimi's eyes.

"Yes, I always wanted to be Kimi Watanabe Pickles" she said happily and they both kissed in front of their family and friends.

"Welcome to the family T" smiled Chuckie.

"Thanks Chuck" said Tommy smiling. And both Tommy and Kimi kissed passionately again. At the front of the ship was Julius towing the ship with a big picture of Kimi.

"Kimi, Kimi, Kimiiiii" he said as they reached Hawaii.

THE END.


End file.
